


Fifty-eight Days

by Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel tries to help, Cutting, Depression, Light BDSM, Like super light, M/M, Roxas is depressed, Self-Harm, oh yeah, there's sex too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome/pseuds/Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is assigned to Castle Oblivion for fifty-eight days until Roxas is informed that Axel is dead. Roxas, heartbroken, takes a blade to his wrist to try and numb the agony of his loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty-eight Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy Akuroku day! This is a roleplay between myself and my girlfriend, Chaos that we've been working on for awhile and wanted to post for 8/13. This is a roleplay, not a normal fic, so the point of view switches every paragraph. It is labelled. Hope you enjoy!

_ Fifty Eight Days _

 

 **Roxas:** Fifty eight days. He'd been living without air, without light for fifty eight days; although, at times, it felt like an entire lifetime. The cold, white tiles of the bathroom floor did little to bring him back to rationality as he watched the slow trickling of red down his alabaster wrist. The red rippled until it was no longer visible, and Roxas hung his head in defeat. God, it hurt so much. The drip drop of his tears on his wrist stung slightly, but he couldn't bring himself to care very much. All he wanted, all he needed, was for Axel to come back to him. To tell him that everything was going to be fine, anything. Anything to prove to Roxas that Axel wasn't dead, or worse.

 **Axel:** Axel walked down the hallway towards Roxas' room. He had been gone so long. He didn't even want to think about his time at Castle Oblivion or the fact that he would have to deal with not only Saix in the morning but probably Xemnas (he still refused to refer to him as superior) as well. All he wanted to do was cuddle up next to Roxas and get a good night’s sleep for the first time in fifty eight days. He thought about knocking on Roxas' door but there was a chance he was already asleep so he just lightly pushed open the door, shutting it behind himself quietly. His attention was drawn to the bathroom which had the light on behind the closed door. "Rox?" He called out, not wanting to barge in the bathroom if Roxas was actually, ya know, going to the bathroom.

 **Roxas:** Ha. Even in this much pain, Roxas' mind was mocking him. He'd liked to have thought that, had there been a God, he had a sense of humor, but this was just cruel. He brought his head up sharply, banging it against the wall several times. Damn it, damn it, damn it all to hell and back.

 **Axel:** Axel walked farther into Roxas' room and tapped lightly on the bathroom door. "Roxas?" He didn't want to be the over bearing boyfriend who freaked out over little things but something felt off, and if Roxas didn't open the door in a matter of seconds he was going in, privacy be dammed.

 **Roxas:** Roxas clutched at his head, the sobbing coming in harsher waves now.  "Leave me alone! Just leave me...alone..." He sounded so real, but there was no way he could be. Axel was dead, Capital D. The draining blood was dripped onto his shirt, which happened to be one of Axel's old t-shirts. Hah. What a sense of humor.

 **Axel:** Axel took about half of a second to process what he had heard; the crying, and the being told to leave him alone, and opened the bathroom door. He took another half second to process the scene he was greeted with; Roxas kneeling on the floor, sobs wrenching their way out of his chest, blood dripping down his wrist and onto the floor, before dropping to his knees next to the smaller boy. He wrapped his arms around Roxas, fighting back tears himself, and lightly took the knife from his shaking hand. "Rox." He croaked. How could he have let this happen? It was his job to protect him. To care for him, watch out for him. To love him. And he left. For fifty eight fucking days. Left him here alone. He never would have been driven to harm himself if Axel had been there for him. But he wasn't. And it had driven Roxas to mar his perfect body. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and a few tears slipped down his face. "Roxas, I'm so sorry. I'm back. I'm here. You're alright." He knew he needed to stop the blood, and he planned to in a minute, but he needed to get Roxas at least a little more stable first. Man, he probably thought Axel was dead. I mean, everyone else at Castle Oblivion was. Saix thought he was too. So, of course that's what Roxas thought. His mind wanted to berate himself more but that wasn't what was important right now. Roxas was. He was the only thing that was important right now. Well, ever actually. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

 **Roxas:** Roxas just barely registered the door opening and fiery red blur coming closer. His eyebrows creased in confusion and deliriousness. So tired..... His head was pounding, whether from the stress, crying, or the slam on the wall, he didn't know, but he found he didn't really care. Focusing all of his remaining energy on focusing on the red blur, Roxas could make out two emerald eyes, and recognizable tear drop tattoos. The last thing he heard before the blackness overtook him were the ever repeating phrases, "I'm here now. You’re okay.

 **Axel:** Axel gasped as Roxas passed out in his arms. His initial thought that it was from blood loss and that Roxas was dying was overruled by looking at how much blood Roxas had actually lost, and that it wasn't actually that much. He took two quick breaths to get his head back on right and got to work. He got some gauze from under the sink; all their rooms had first aid supplies, and thoroughly wrapped it around his forearm. Tight enough to help the blood stop - not so tight as to cut off circulation. This didn't require a tourniquet. He picked Roxas up bridal style and walked to the bed.  The Dusks could have loads of fun getting blood out of both of their clothes and possibly the bed sheets, as well as the bathroom because he didn't give two flying fucks about it at the moment. He sat down on the bed, Roxas wrapped in his arms, and began rocking gently, whispering in his ear that it was going to be alright and that he was here. Oh god he hoped he would wake up soon. He didn't really know what to do if he didn't.

 **Roxas:** Roxas' dreams consisted of unfinished sea salt ice creams, and clock towers chiming six. "......of all the colors, red is the one that flows through your veins, and keeps your heart beating....and though they tell you we don't have hearts, I know we do. You have mine, Roxas. Remember that. Burn it into your mind...." One week, two weeks, three weeks, four, how much longer till you're in my arms once more? I miss you.

 **Axel:**  Axel's tears continued to fall as he watched Roxas in his arms. Fuck, he hated crying. He hated the situation he had left Roxas in more. What if he didn't wake up soon? What if he slept for days? Weeks, like last time. No, no he couldn't. He had already gone fifty eight days. He couldn't stand more. "Roxas." He whispered in his ear, then, slightly louder. "Come on, wake up baby. I'm here you're safe. Please."

 **Roxas:**  Safe... Please... Rox. Roxas. ROXAS. Vision blurred, and eyelids heavy, Roxas stirred from his faint. The red was there again, and as the image in front of him slowly sharpened, and registered, Roxas did his best to lift his arms to the man he could have sworn was dead, but all he was capable of was a measly lift of his hand. "What... How are you...?"

 **Axel:** Axel choked back his tears when Roxas spoke. He was going to be alright. He had to be. There was no other option. "I'm here. I'm alive. I'm here, with you, got it memorized?" He smiled despite himself and cupped Roxas' face, running his thumb over his lips. "We're ok."

 **Roxas:** Trying harder this time, Roxas lifted a hand to Axel's jaw, running his fingers through his hair and down his neck, and back again. His eyes began to tear up again, and Roxas pulled Axel down into a kiss that would surely be seared into his memory forever.

 **Axel:**  Axel kissed him back with equal fervor, his hands wrapping in Roxas' spikes. They had both stopped crying but we far from ok. Well, at least Roxas was. Axel broke off the kiss after a time and rested his forehead on Roxas'. "I love you. I will never leave you. Ever."

 **Roxas:**   "Don't make promises you can't keep, okay? It's like lying. Just... Promise you'll always try to find a way to come back to me." That too was a bit of a stretch, but it was better than being told he was never going to leave. In the end, that would only make things worse.

 **Axel:** Axel nodded. "I will always come back for you. Even if we are separated I'll still be with you. That's what happens when you love someone." He chuckled shortly. "And Xemnas says we can't feel. He can shove that right up Saïx’s ass, alongside his dick." He couldn't help laughing at his comment, even though it had a sour note to it.

 **Roxas:** Roxas scoffed at his words, but managed to laugh, too.  "At least the time at Castle Oblivion didn't change you all that much, huh? That's good." Roxas yawned, and stretched out a bit, moving both his arms to Axel's shoulders and pushing on them until he laid back. Crawling next to him, he eyed the gauze on his wrists. "That bad?" He felt horrible that Axel had to find him that way, but was also secretly grateful. Had Axel not found him, the injuries would most likely not have stopped there

 **Axel:** "No." Axel shook his head. "It's not that bad. I just wanted it to stop bleeding but more importantly I wanted you to wake up and be safe." He wrapped his arms around the blondes shoulder and kissed the top of his forehead. "We'll figure the dressing out in the morning. For now, we need to sleep." Well if I can, he added in his head. He was afraid he was going to lay awake for a while thinking about all the things he did wrong that lead to this point. He knew he was supposed to put the past behind him, and he would, just not tonight.

 **Roxas:** "Alright. Thanks." Getting comfortable for the first time in fifty eight days, Roxas' eyes slid closed without hesitation. He managed to mutter a tired, "I love you," before sleep overcame him.

 **Axel:** He sighed into the blonde's hair and closed his eyes. "I love you too." Maybe he would be able to sleep; after all, Roxas was safe.

 

\----------------------The Next Morning-----------------------

 **Axel:** Axel opened his eyes and smiled down at Roxas. He had been right. He didn't sleep very much, but he figured it was worth it because he was back. Back with Roxas. And now he had to figure out where he had messed up and driven Roxas to take a blade to his wrist. He pet Roxas' hair a few times and kissed the top of his head. "Rox, it's morning. Wake up?'

 **Roxas:** Roxas groaned a little and gave a meager push in Axel's direction. "Shut up and give me five more min -" Roxas' eyes snapped open and last night's memories hit him all over again. Axel was back. That perfect half grin and those messy red spikes were something he had convinced himself he was never going to be able to see ever again... and now he was here. Completely unable to hold back, the small blond all but leapt up on top of Axel, smothering him with kisses interspersed between words of love

 **Axel:** Axel chuckled and wrapped his arms around Roxas, kissing him back. "Glad you're awake." He murmured, kissing down Roxas' jawline. He had almost forgotten how this felt. It had been fifty eight days after all. He sighed into the perfectness of the moment, just happy he was home.

 **Roxas:** The slight tickle of Axel's heated breath so near his neck had his skin crawling. He wasn't even trying to support himself over the redhead now, and slid a hand down and under the soft cotton of Axel's t-shirt, tracing and memorizing the dips and smooth curves of muscle, the softness of his skin. "Hmm. Me too."

 **Axel:** Axel, not caring that all of Roxas' weight was on him, grabbed his hips and pulled him down farther. After kissing Roxas for a few more seconds he realized that was going to majorly impede the removal of either of their clothes, since Roxas was completely on top of him. He pushed Roxas' hips up until he got the hint and sat back. Grabbing the hem of Roxas' shirt and pulling upwards he hoped he would also get the hint to raise his arms.

 **Roxas:** Roxas not only lifted his arms, but grabbed the collar of his shirt to speed up the process. He tossed it lamely on the floor, and, trying his best to ignore the annoying bandages on his wrist, slid his hands once again under Axel's shirt sliding it up slowly, grinning at Axel all the while.

 **Axel:** Axel smirked back. "Gonna speed up a little or do you want a show?" He quirked an eyebrow up and bit his bottom lip, waiting on Roxas to answer, hopefully by pulling his shirt off faster but if he decided he wanted a show then Axel was damn ready to do that too.

 **Roxas:** Roxas shrugged, and leaned forward again, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. "You always were impatient." He leaned back just enough to continue lifting the shirt off of his lover.

 **Axel:** Axel helped Roxas get his shirt off before pushing Roxas back down on the bed and kissing his way down his chest and stomach.

 **Roxas:** Roxas tangled clammy hands in red spikes, needing something to hold on to as Axel continued his ministrations. Eventually Roxas lost count of the exhales, of the kisses and nips, and brought Axel back up to him, arching his back slightly as he ran his tongue along the other's lips, imploring entrance.

 **Axel:** Axel obliged Roxas' request and opened his mouth, closing his eyes into the kiss. Tiring of the slow pace he turned to lave at the juncture where jaw became neck, running his hands down to Roxas' hips he grabbed the waistband of Roxas' sleep pants and tugged. "Lift up." He breathed into Roxas' ear. After all, it was hard to get pants off of someone who was lying flat on the bed.

 **Roxas:** Roxas shivered at the breath and lifted up, purposefully grinding a little to create friction the moment they were gone. His own hands lightly danced down Axel's stomach, making their way to the waistband of Axel's pants and sliding them down inch by inch, taking every opportunity to memorize the lean lines of muscle and soft ruts of scar tissue.

 **Axel:** Axel growled at Roxas' slow pace. He did it on purpose, dammit. "Fuck, Rox." He sped the process up by taking his pants the rest of the way off and kicking them off the bed. He leaned down and ground into Roxas' hips. Nipping at his earlobe he spoke lowly in his ear about how much he had missed him and how glad he was to be home.

 **Roxas:** Roxas was tied between responding to Axel in coherent words and grinding harder against Axel to get his point across that he was seriously done with the foreplay. He attempted both, but only managed a groan of his boyfriend's name.

 **Axel:** Axel smirked at the fact that he could render the blonde totally speechless in a matter of minutes before tugging his and Roxas' boxers off in as little time as possible. He was done with the foreplay as well.

 **Roxas:** Roxas lifted himself up onto his knees, grabbing at the hair at the base of Axel's neck on pulled on it slightly, kissing down Axel's neck, pausing at his collarbone to nip and suck, leaving a small red mark there. He continued down, raking his nails down axel's sides as he went. He stopped once more at his bellybutton, biting the soft skin above it, gliding his tongue along to soothe the sting.

 **Axel:** Throwing his head back and gasping Axel thought about just how damn good Roxas had gotten at sex in the past few months. I mean damn, kid had been a virgin and now he's reducing Axel to almost nothing, which, let me tell you, is hard to do. "Fuck." He ground out, again. Arching his hips up he waited for Roxas to move lower. "Fuck, no lube in your room." Dammit all.

 **Roxas:** Roxas looked up at Axel, an eyebrow cocked. "Whelp I guess that's it, then, no sex for us." He brought himself back up to Axel's ear whispering about the many uses of the mouth.

 **Axel:** Axel sobered back up once he started whispering. The corner of his mouth and an eyebrow quirked up at the same time, "I can think of a good use for your pretty little mouth right about now."

**Roxas:** Roxas smirked into Axel's neck and reached down to the base of Axel's member, pumping slowly. Roxas thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd teased him enough, and that he should be nicer. Sliding down Axel's body once again,    he came to a stop when he reached his destination, looking up at Axel coyly.

**Axel:** Axel ground his teeth together and looked down his nose at the smirking blonde. “You don’t think fifty eight days was long enough? Maybe you could speed it up a little there.” He suggested. Rolling his hips up a few times he closed his eyes, dammit, it had been long enough. He was almost looking forward to returning the favor as much as he was receiving. Almost.

**Roxas:** "Hm. Maybe if you're going to be like that, I won't help you at all." Lowering his head a bit, Roxas swirled his tongue around the head, licking up the precum, and brought himself back up again to kiss Axel passionately, forcing him to taste himself. He was rubbing his hand up and down Axel's dick all the while. Roxas broke off to breathe again, and his eyes traveled from Axel's eyes down to his lips, and back up again, "What do you think about that?"

**Axel:** Axel moaned into the kiss and found himself incapable of words. When Roxas pulled away he licked his lips, savoring the taste of both himself and Roxas. He blinked hard a few times before answering Roxas’ question. “Mmm, it’s great. I’d prefer it if you didn’t stop though.”

**Roxas:** Roxas pushed on Axel's shoulders, laying him down on the bed, so they'd both have a more comfortable position. Slithering down once more, Roxas began bobbing his head, using his hand where his mouth couldn't reach. After a few flicks of his tongue, he brought out several moans from the redhead, only encouraging him to move faster.

**Axel:**  He fell back with ease, letting his head hit the pillow and looking up, rolling his hips up into Roxas’ mouth. “Fuuuuck,” his voice shook and his breath was becoming erratic. “Rox…as...”  
Axel was never one for being reduced to a puddle, but holy shit. This was amazing. Axel moved his hands down to Roxas’ hair, tangling his fingers into the silky blonde tresses, pulling slightly. “S – Stop,” As much as it killed him to say it, he didn’t want to come so early, especially not when Roxas hadn’t. Rox always came first. Figuratively AND literally.

**Roxas** : With one last suck, Roxas opened his mouth a bit, allowing his tongue to roam freely, and eventually came off, looking back up to Axel, that snarky grin on his face again. He crawled back up to Axel’s face, burying his head into his neck, licking and nipping at his pulse, up his jaw, and at his ear where he whispered, “You’re being a real sissy this morning.” Roxas ground his hips into Axel’s causing Axel’s eyes to close, and his mouth to widen in an invisible moan.

**Axel** : Axel growled, and pushed Roxas off of him and onto the bed, debating on bringing out the handcuffs… Hm. Maybe not. Not right now. Those were for… rougher nights. Instead, Axel opted for holding Roxas’ hands above his head with one hand, the other gripping on Roxas’ hair in the back, pulling down so he would look up. “You’re such a little shit, you know that?” Axel forced a leg between the blonde’s, spreading him open. “Guess you need some reminding of who’s in charge here.” Axel crushed his lips against Roxas’, shoving mercilessly into Roxas, tired of waiting. Roxas brought him upon himself, though, the little masochist. And Axel was the perfect sadist for the job.

**Roxas** : Roxas’ breath picked up in speed as he answered, “And? What are you going to do about it?” Roxas regretted his words almost immediately upon hearing Axel’s next sentence, and braced himself for what he knew was coming. He tried not to let his grin show, to let how much he would enjoy it show, because then Axel would hold back, which was never fun. “SHIT!” Roxas looked axel in the eyes when he stopped, knowing that Axel was going to backtrack and slow it down a bit. He glared at him. “Don’t. You. Dare.” Axel shrugged, and kept going, going…going… until both of them reached heavenly painful, peaceful bliss.

**Roxas:** Roxas' eyes focused, unfocused, and refocused on the blank white of the ceiling above his bed. Out of breath, but smiling like an idiot, Roxas gave himself a moment to take control of his muscles, and sat up on his elbows, looking down on the man lying next to him, arms reclined behind head. “You,” he whispered, "are never allowed to leave my side again." He kissed him briefly on the cheek before sliding off the bed and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. He stopped, though, looking at the mess he’d made last night.

 **Axel:** Axel nodded and smiled at Roxas, still trying to regain control of his thoughts. He sat up when Roxas stopped and stared at the floor. Getting off the bed he took the few steps to meet Roxas and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, it's ok."

 **Roxas:** Roxas was silent, and after a moment brought his arms up as far as he could with his restraints, and stared at the white gauze now colored with the dark hues of dried blood. Grinding his teeth together, he ripped the tape off each arm, and let the gauze fall to the floor. He took in a sharp breath at the sight, and turned his face into axel's arm.

 **Axel:** Axel tightened his grip on Roxas and took a deep breath. He was at a loss. He wanted to hug Roxas forever and tell him how he was perfect and how much he loved him. But he wasn't sure how much good it would do. He had never dealt with someone who had purposely injured themselves. Not to say he sure as hell wasn't going to learn how to. But, that didn't really help him right now. "I love you. You know that, right? No matter what. It breaks my heart that you were driven to do this." He took another few breaths. God, he hoped he wasn't saying the wrong thing. "But I still love you just as much. It'll be ok. You're stronger than this. I know it."

 **Roxas:** Holding back the tears at threatened to spill; he turned away from Axel, and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping himself in it. He was staring at the tub's faucet, now, determined to not let Axel see him cry. Stupid. Why did he ever....? "Just. Um. I-I'm gonna take a shower."

 **Axel:** Axel could hear the tears in Roxas' voice but decided not to push it. He probably just needed some space. "Alright. Don't irritate your arms, ok? I'll re-wrap them when you're done." Was that an ok thing to say? Should he pretend the cuts weren't there? Or would that just make Roxas feel worse? He had no clue. He just hoped his gut wasn't too far off. Closing the bathroom door he picked up the tape and gauze from the floor, throwing it away. He also got re-dressed, because slightly dirty, ok really dirty, clothes were better than none. No, actually, he needed a shower too. Getting up he tapped on the bathroom door. "Rox? I'm gonna run down to my room and shower too. I'll probably be back before you're done. Just letting you know." He walked out of the second to last room in the long hall and jogged down to the eighth.

 **Roxas:** Turning the faucet on, he opted for the coldest. He dropped his towel on the floor and stepped in, soon to slide down the wall opposite the showerhead and sit, legs sprawled out and arms in his lap, cuts facing up. He was so disgusting. He carved into his own skin; and for what? The cheap need to have some way to be connected to his then dead boyfriend? He scratched at the scabs idly, but idly soon turned to raking his nails down them, and watching his mistakes float away and down the drain.

 **Axel:** Axel stripped and hopped into the shower in record time. He usually showered quickly (unless Roxas was involved) but this time might have been a new best. Stepping out he quickly ran a towel over himself and then began the task of drying his hair while heading to the closet to grab clothes. He was dressed and back in Roxas’ room in a little less than ten minutes. Ah, clean was better. He tapped on the bathroom door frame and called in to Roxas. “Hey, I’m back. You doing ok?” He usually wasn’t this, what was a good word, overbearing, but, under the circumstances he wanted to make sure Roxas wasn’t bleeding again.

 **Roxas:** Roxas was entranced by the diluted red slowly washing away towards the drain, and it only half registered in his mind that he was being called. He couldn't muster up the ability to say anything, though, and so he didn't.

 **Axel:** “Roxas?” He knocked a bit harder. His mind started to think of a worst case scenario; ‘What if he cut himself again? Did I leave the knife in the bathroom? I think I did. How could I have been so stupid?’ He let out an aggravated noise and opened the door, bracing himself for the worst. The shower was running and he could vaguely see Roxas’ outline sitting in the tub. “Roxas?” He didn’t say anything else because he didn’t want to put words in his lover’s mouth, or make him think that Axel was mad at him. He was handling this situation with as much grace and tact as he could muster, the total opposite of how he handled everything else.

 **Roxas:** Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Couldn't that voice just leave him to admire his macabre handiwork? Still, Roxas let out a little, "Hm." He closed his eyes, suddenly very tired, even though there was no reason for it. Ah. Better.

 **Axel:** Axel’s brow furrowed when he faintly heard Roxas’ response. He opened the curtain and was greeted with the heartbreaking sight of Roxas sitting in the shower; his cuts ripped open, blood being washed down the drain. “Roxas.” He whispered. “Come on, stand up. Let’s get you cleaned up.” What consoling words could he come up with? ‘It’s ok’? But it wasn’t. ‘I’m here’? But he hadn’t been when Roxas most needed him. ‘I love you’? That one would be true if he was capable of love, which he thought he was, but then again, ever since he joined the Organization the idea that he couldn’t feel at all had been forced down his throat. No heart equals no feelings. But that couldn’t be true. He refused to accept it. He loved Roxas, and Xion, and….Isa. Not this ass-kissing second in command “Saïx.” Those were three different kinds of love and he felt them all, among any number of other feelings. What else had Xemnas lied about? Getting their hearts back? Completing Kingdom Hearts for their benefit? He was beginning to trust the gray haired “Superior” less and less. These kind of thoughts could wait though. He wasn’t sure when he was going to actually face them or what he was going to do about it but those worries were for another time. He leaned down and helped Roxas up, wrapping him in a towel and holding the shaking boy to his chest. “I love you, so much. And the idea that you want to hurt yourself kills me, but I’m going to do everything in my power to make it so that you don’t feel the need to do that. Anything and everything.” He kissed the top of his wet hair and held him in silence for a few seconds, waiting for Roxas to respond. 

 **Roxas:** Roxas merely stood there, waiting for what was happening to compute in his head, his blood slowly making its appearance through the towel. He'd dug them open deeper, though he didn't remember that. "Axel.... I’m... I'm sorry. I didn't mean - I don't want you to - I'm sorry." Roxas buried his head in Axel’s chest, not caring that his head was soaked. "I'm so sorry... I don't have any reason to; I guess I’m just... broken, or something. I'm sorry."  Axel loved him so much, but how? As impossible as it seems, it's apparent that he does. Through all of Roxas' quirks, and his new... broken-ness, Axel seemed to care. He had every right to throw him to the curb for being so melodramatic, and yet he didn't. There were no words to describe Roxas' love for him, and everything he does. So why was he still so sad?

 **Axel:** He held Roxas tighter and floundered for the right words. He was usually so quick witted. But this, this was, something different. He couldn’t, couldn’t just make a sarcastic remark and have Roxas roll his eyes and everything would be better. “Shh, Roxas, don’t be sorry. Don’t say you didn’t have a reason to. You thought I was dead. And even if that wasn’t the case, it wouldn’t matter. Don’t make yourself more upset by thinking you didn’t have the right to…No. Ugh, I’m not helping.” He shook his head and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he spoke again, “You aren’t broken. You’re perfect. Do I look like someone who plays with broken toys? No, I don’t. No matter what happens, you could be missing and arm, you will **never** be broken in my eyes. And anyone who thinks you are can bring it up with me, and we’ll see how they like to be broken.” He scoffed at the mere idea of someone being that horrible to Roxas, and what he would do to them once he got a hold of them. “I love you, ok? Everyone else be dammed.”

 **Roxas:** Roxas managed a meek smile, a bit happier knowing that all of Axel came back, and not just his physical form. He'd missed that. "I love you too, though I'm far from perfect. You could do better. But I'm glad you won't." The boy grinned and then sagged in Axel's arms, part of it being wanting to be closer to axel's body, and the other part being that he didn't feel the strength to stand anymore. Then he noticed a familiar sting, and began to roll his eyes and groan. "Ax? They... They sting. What do- how do- make it stop, Axel."

 **Axel:** Axel’s mouth quirked upwards at Roxas’ words. “Here, I’ll help.” He dried Roxas off a little and grabbed more gauze as well as some antibiotic ointment. He cleaned the cuts and re-wrapped them. “There. There ointment should help the sting. Keep it wrapped for a while, ok?” He tossed Roxas some boxers and motioned towards the bed. You should get some more sleep. You look exhausted. We’re supposed to work but Saïx can kiss my ass. You can watch, it’ll be funny.” He chuckled at the thought and lay down next to Roxas, kissing him gently. “You just sleep. Everything is going to be alright.” ‘Eventually.’ He mentally added. “I love you.”


End file.
